Heart on the Line
by kanji tatsumi
Summary: Wendy's heart longs for Mabel Pines but protective parents forbid Mabel from dating until her brother, Dipper, does. In order to protect her reputation, Pacifica helps Wendy by seducing Dipper. Too bad he can't stand her. No one ever said love was easy. Dipper/Pacifica, Wendy/Mabel
1. cruel to be kind

**a/n: Oh my gosh! hi everyone! it has truly been too long. first of all, if anyone is still around from when I posted regularly, hi and I'm sorry for the no updates! I could give you all an essay on why my life has become hectic or whatever but I know it's not worth it. instead I'll just let you know what's happening with this story!**

 **my all new story is based off the movie "10 Things I Hate About You" which was based off of** ** _The Taming of the Shrew_** **by Shakespeare. I love this movie and love the idea so I thought I'd put these characters in it with some twists to make it a new and fun story! the pairings are dipper/pacifica and wendy/mabel! they are all in high school and ages shifted a bit just for connivance. I would say mian themes this time are: forgiveness, sacrifice, redemption, and love. so far I have bits and parts of this story written out so updates shouldn't be too bad, however I am still changing things etc! I decided to post this for feedback and because I am sure this is what I want the story's first chapter to be like. I promise it will be more exciting in the future! that's all for now! thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy "Heart on the Line!"**

 **you can follow me on tumblr dipcifica !**

* * *

Wendy Corduroy adjusted her baseball cap for the final time before deciding that, eh, that will do. She had never been one for nervousness, frankly she considered herself to be one of the chillest people she knew (except around family, but who was stress-free around their family ever?), but today was a brand new day full of brand new people in a brand new place.

Wendy and her family has moved to Gravity Falls only a month ago because the work was good for her lumberjack father. With the world moving faster and faster everyday, Wendy's father couldn't seem to keep up and decided a quieter, more rustic town would do well for the entire family. Luckily, the Corduroy children weren't incredibly disappointed. Wendy was a starting her senior year somewhere new, but she tried to look on the bright side. If she loved it here, she will be happy, and if she hated it, hey, she's in college next year anyway. She longed for a quieter year, maybe a little drinking and vandalism here and there, but otherwise, a quiet year.

She got an E-Mail the night before instructing her about the school's transfer policy, each transfer student would be assigned another student to lead them around the school, answer questions, and be a "friend" although Wendy knew well that the school couldn't make her be friends with anyone. Still, she thought it was somewhat unnecessary, the school wasn't huge and she was a senior, the last thing she needed was to look lame asking someone possibly younger than her about her own school.

"Name, please?" A man asked her as she approached the main office.

"Wendy Corduroy." She stated, the school was a lot smaller than her last with far less students. Maybe her adventure would turn out to be a dud after all. What does anyone do for fun in such a small place anyway?

"Gideon Gleeful?" The man called to a group of student leaders. Wendy turned to see no one answer, than out from the corner a boy with white hair, dressed business-casual stood up.

"Yes, sir!" He replied.

"Your transfer. Wendy Corduroy, this is Gideon. Gideon, Wendy."

"Nice to meet you." Wendy shook the boy's hand thinking how he even looked too young to be in high school but his white hair said otherwise. He was like a mini adult.

"To you as well." Gideon replied.

"If you have any questions, Gideon will answer them for you. Now, go ahead and start the tour. Next in line?"

"Right this way, Ms. Corduroy." Gideon exclaimed.

"Wendy is fine, thanks. You are…..chipper." Wendy chuckled. "If you don't mind me asking…how old are you?"

"I'm 15 years old!" Gideon seemed to get somewhat angry. "I'm a sophomore this year at GFHS and I am so sick of people asking my age…" He muttered.

"I'm sorry, dude." Wendy apologized. "You know, it's good to look youthful."

Gideon sighed. "Not when you are trying to get a girlfriend. Well, let's start the tour anyway, you are gonna need a lot of help from me!" Gideon perked up and started his journey down the south east hall, Wendy trailing behind him.

* * *

"And that wraps up the English department. Next we have-"

"Gideon, can we just end the tour here? I think I'll figure it out." Wendy slumped over and sat down in front of a locker. Her feet killed as Gideon _insisted_ on taking the stairs everywhere.

"We have so much more to see, Wendy!" Gideon exclaimed. "We still have the art wing, the back alley, the make out tree!"

"I really think I'll catch on." Wendy sighed and hung her head. Wendy really didn't think she would be visiting anywhere called "The Make Out Tree."

"'Cuse me?" A perky, girl's voice called from above. Wendy pulled her head back to see a beautiful young girl. "So sorry to bug you but you are blocking my locker."

"I-uh…yeah. No, _I'm_ sorry." Wendy picked herself off and moved out of the pretty girl's way. Gideon watched silently a few feet back.

"Hey, don't be!" She smiled. "Are you new? I've never seen you around before."

"Yeah, I am. Wendy Corduroy." Wendy stuck her hand out.

"Mabel Pines!" Mabel trapped her hand and shook. Her hands were soft in Wendy's and Wendy suddenly felt light as a feather. "You'll love it here. Always something going on." Mabel grabbed the book she needed from her locker and shut it. "I gotta go, but it was great meeting you, Wendy Corduroy!"

"You too, Mabel Pines." Wendy replied, her heart dancing inside her. She usually wasn't one for love at first sight but… _wow_. Mabel smiled once more and turned to join two other girls waiting on the corner for her.

"Don't push your luck with her." Gideon snapped Wendy out of her love-filled day dream. "Mabel Pines doesn't date. Not allowed in fact."

"Oh really, why is that?" Wendy asked, eyes still on the beautiful junior before her.

"Protective parents, she lives her her uncles but her parents still make the rules. You know, I even heard she's not allowed to date until her _brother_ does."

"Brother?" Wendy questioned.

"Twin brother, Dipper Pines. Basically the biggest dork this school has ever seen." Gideon chuckled.

"That's not you?" Wendy chuckled.

"Watch it newbie." Gideon glared. "No one will go out with him."

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" Wendy batted her eyelashes.

"Ugh, Dipper is straight and so am I." Gideon groaned. "And we aren't that close yet, sister. Maybe you could…"

"Hi, very gay." Wendy responded. "Plus, I'd feel bad…"

"But you were ready to throw me into the ring, huh?"

"Look, there's gotta be some way to get her brother a date and get her to…is she gay?" Wendy asked, deciding in the moment it would be best to get that settled before she devised any schemes.

"Heard through the grapevine she's had summer camp flings with girls and guys. So bi?" Gideon shrugged.

* * *

"Ladies!" Gideon called over to two girls who did not look pleased to see him. Wendy trailed behind, listening in on the conversation.

"What do you want Gideon?" The larger girl sighed.

"Just a quick question, Mabel, straight or…?"

"She's not into you." The smaller girl rolled her eyes. "She can't date, you know this better than anyone."

"Right, right, right, that was last year. I actually am on the market for someone new." He winked to them, which they groaned and turned their backs to him in response. "So she is or?"

"Bi, weirdo!" One yelled back.

"Wait like, she's bi, or like goodbye to me?" Gideon yelled back.

"Like she's bi, idiot!"

"Okay, thanks!" Gideon scurried back over to Wendy who was now crouched behind a trash can.

"You had a thing for her? Should I be worried?"

"Last year, Wendy. _Last year_." He waved his hand in the air. "Although Mabel did at one time own my heart, she made it clear even if she was to date…it wouldn't be me."

Wendy placed a hand on his shoulder. "I have your blessing?"

"Yeah, but you have to help me find a lady of my own now."

Wendy laughed. "Okay. In the meantime, tell me more about Dipper Pines."

Wendy and Gideon sat at the table across from Dipper's, watching him read a book that was in a language Wendy could not understand. "Damn, you really weren't kidding. No friends?"

"Dipper can come off as a know-it-all jerkface." Gideon whispered. "Half of the student body thinks he's an weirdo nerd, the other half is afraid of him."

"Afraid of him?"

"He's got an interest in the paranormal. Really freaky shit."

"I mean, that's not that weird…"

"He's had a few incidents at school…" Wendy raised an eyebrow. "Look, by now you know Gravity Falls isn't exactly a normal town, we are home to some weird, unexplainable stuff. Dipper…exploits it. Brings it to school. We've basically had a lot of lockdowns because of him. Even his perfect grades couldn't keep him out of multiple suspensions, and causing mass panic every few months doesn't make him that popular."

"Damn." Wendy breathed. "So finding someone to date this guy is going to be…"

"Impossible? Yes."

"No one comes to mind? Come on Gid, there's gotta be someone willing and desperate!" Wendy whisper-screamed. "Maybe someone owes you a favor?"

Gideon perked up and suddenly smiled widely. "Oh, I have _just_ the person. Come on, this tour is about to get way more fun than what I expected."

* * *

" _Her_?" Wendy asked. "She's gorgeous."

"And my only lead." Gideon muttered. "Play it cool."

"I always do!" Wendy muttered as she followed Gideon towards the beautiful blonde standing at her locker.

"Pacifica Northwest, how are you?" Gideon greeted. The girl visibly sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Gleeful, a new school year is not going to make me forget how big of a weirdo you are. Move along." She spat.

Gideon let out a chuckle and Wendy caught on he was most certainly enjoying this. "Actually, darling," He grinned. "I think you should be a bit nicer to me from now on."

"Psh. Why would I ever show you any sort of kindness? Get lost." She slammed her locker and started to move away.

"Welcome to Posh Burger, can I interest you in some fries today?" Gideon stated simply, still grinning, causing Pacifica to stop dead in her tracks.

"No. Way." She muttered, turning back. "Listen, you-"

"No, _you_ listen." Gideon interrupted, pulling out his phone revealing multiple pictures of Pacifica working at a burger joint. "I've got proof here that Miss Gravity Falls herself, works at Posh Burger two towns over. What happened Paz? Daddy ran out of money?"

"That is _none_ of your business! And this right now, is just about the _creepiest_ thing you have ever done!" Pacifica rose her voice. "Delete them."

"The students of GFHS have a right to know what their homecoming queen does on the weekends. It would take one simple click…"

"What do you want? Is that what this is, some sort of blackmail?"

"Gideon, maybe we shouldn't. I thought you said this was a _favor_." Wendy started, not wanting to ruin some junior's life on her first day.

"Wendy, you are new around here, but trust me, 85% of the school population would expose this brat the second they could. I'm a saint." Gideon turned his attention back to the blonde. "It _is_ a blackmail thing. We want you to take Dipper Pines out on a date."

"He's even worse than _you_." Pacifica sighed. "Why would you ever care about Dipper Pines' dating life? Does he have something on you?"

"Wendy's got a thing for Mabel Pines. Mabel doesn't date until Dipper does. It's simple really. You date Dipper, Wendy woos Mabel, and these pictures stay safe with me. Once Mabel's parents approve of Wendy, you dump Dipper and I delete the photos. In return, Wendy's basically my slave and you have to date Dipper in the first place. Satisfying enough for me."

Wendy shrugged and for the first time wondered what she was getting herself into.

"You're cruel. This is going to ruin me." Pacifica sighed.

"I think these pictures will more so."

"Maybe I'll take my chances." Pacifica glared.

"No, wait! I'll-uh-I'll pay you for every date." Wendy offered.

"Corduroy, what's the deal?" Gideon whispered.

"I'm starting a new job over the weekend. I'll pay you for every date you take him on. You seem to need the money. And-And we won't leak the pictures. Deal?" Wendy stuck her hand out for a handshake.

Pacifica eyed her hand, then eyed Gideon who's finger hovered over a send button. "…Deal." She shook her hand. "Gideon, you just made it to the top of my shit list."

"I'm humbled." Gideon put on hand on his heart. "As an added bonus, I'll be your information guide. Dipper usually hangs around Lab 324 after school, I think. Best to start the courting early."

Pacifica cringed. "Whatever." Pacifica finally got to storm away without interruption and as soon as she knew she was alone, she let out a frustrated scream.

* * *

Pacifica paced outside Lab 324, she peeked her head through the small window and saw Dipper Pines sitting with headphones in and writing quickly in his notebook. She didn't know why she felt so nervous. She tried to convince herself it was the fact this guy had almost destroyed the school and town multiple times, but she knew what it truly was, and feared fulfilling Wendy and Gideon's task would be far harder than seducing just any nerd. This wasn't just some nerd, it was _Dipper Pines._ The Dipper Pines that helped her a few years ago and showed her how horrible her parents could be. She now had to face, trick, and lead on the one who believed she could be better. She was going to prove his belief in her wrong all over again.

She thought back to the photos and sighed. _It's just this one guy._ She thought. _It's not like he is a saint either._ She recalled all the mean things he said about her that same day of the party.

The memory drove her to finally open the door, alerting Dipper to turn and pull his earphones out. "Pacifica." He stated, he didn't seem confused as to why she was there.

"Hey, Dipper." She said, awkwardly strutting in and leaning on the table next to him. "How have you been?"

"Oh, so now you'll talk to me?" He spat right away. Pacifica hoped he would be polite and act as if they had no past, but no one was around them to fake for.

"Come on, don't be like that, I was just a kid-" Pacifica started.

"Just a kid two years ago when you refused to acknowledge my existence in front of your popular friends."

"A lot can change in two years."

"Yeah, but not that much."

"Dipper, come on, I know I've been a real jerk to you in the past, but I was wondering if you wanted to hang out sometime. You know, like old times?" She tried to pull at his nostalgic heartstrings.

Dipper stared into Pacifica's eyes. "…What do you want?"

"To hang out with you."

"No, what do you _want_? You choose now to suddenly rekindle our…semi-friendship almost four years after the fact? Is there another ghost in the manor?"

"No, I want to hang out, Dipper. I'm sorry if you felt like I ditched you."

"I didn't feel any way, you _did_ ditch me. Don't apologize if you don't mean it."

Pacifica remained silent, backed into a corner by Dipper's words. She couldn't argue it wasn't true, the two had connected, even if it was a short time. By the time freshmen year pulled around, Pacifica learned fast how to survive in a bigger school: cut off the people that didn't fit in.

"You know I'm right. You are so easy to read." Dipper scoffed, packed up his things, and left the room.

Pacifica was left standing on her own, feeling guilty and frustrated, wondering how this day turned so awful so quickly.

* * *

 **a/n: thank you for reading!**


	2. things have changed for me

**a/n:** new update! this was originally two separate chapters, but I felt they were short and just a bit boring on their own so i combined them. this chapter isn't super plot heavy even when combined, just reinforcing relationships and such! the struggle of wanting to give you guys information but worrying it is too dialogue-y and boring. anyway, i once again apologize for taking so long, but I recently wrote about 10,000 words for this story in the last few days and to get those chapters out, I have to write these! so that's some good news! I'm currently in finals week so regular updates (hopefully!) will continue around Christmas. thank you all for being patient and supporting me and my story! i hope you enjoy this chapter and happy holidays!

* * *

"Alright, kid," the older man cleared his throat loudly. "You'll be manning the gift shop while I take these bozos on tours. Just take people's money and sell everything you can. Real simple stuff." He coughed again as Wendy wondered about his age.

"Okay, Stan." She replied. She was used to working retail, she had been hired and fired from around five different stores and a low key, run down gift shop sounded like the perfect part time job for her. "Just leave it to me."

"You can call me Mr. Pines." He muttered as he walked away. "Some of your co-workers will probably be around today, so don't waste your time trying to sell to them." He grabbed his 8-ball cane from the wall, took a breath, and open the door. "Ladies and Gentlemen, are you ready for the weirdest, creepiest, most jaw-dropping-eat experience of your pathetic lives?!" Wendy could hear cheers before the door shut completely. She respected her new boss a little bit more for his stunning performance.

She leaned back in her chair and kicked her feet up and scrolled through her phone. She read back her messages from Gideon from last night.

* * *

Gideon Gleeful: it seems pacifica's attempt with dipper didn't go so well….

Wendy Corduroy: what! why! did she say something to you?

Gideon Gleeful: the fact she didn't say anything is telling enough, when i tried to ask she told me to 'buzz off.' she gets even more stereotypical mean girl when she's pissed

Wendy Corduroy: are we sure dipper isn't gay? sorry but who WOULDN'T accept pacifica's advances?

Gideon Gleeful: we're sure. i wouldn't, she's an asshole. dipper probably thinks the same thing. we just have to make him see she's not an asshole.

Wendy Corduroy: but she is an asshole

Gideon Gleeful: she's gonna have to be a good actor. i'm adding her into this message.

 _Gideon Gleeful added Pacifica Northwest_

Pacifica Northwest: ugh. i don't have any updates losers.

Pacifica Northwest: you idiots know i can read the past messages right? fuck off, i'm not an asshole

Gideon Gleeful: it's why we loooooove you paz!

Pacifica Northwest: you make me want to vomit gleeful

Wendy Corduroy: wanna tell us how it went yesterday?

Pacifica Northwest: well, you figured it out already. it went not well. he snubbed me, the stupid dork. he's too preoccupied with his dumb mystery stuff to even give a girl attention, i think we need to call it off.

Gideon Gleeful: that's just what you want

Pacifica Northwest: well, yeah.

Wendy Corduroy: is there any reason he would reject you?

Pacifica Northwest: he's always been like this, in his own world and shit

Gideon Gleeful: wait, what?

Wendy Corduroy: pacifica, do you and dipper have a past or something?

Pacifica Northwest: uh, no? i just have been in school with the pines for my entire high school career so i know things about them, and other people for that matter. its a small school, i don't need a "past" with anybody to know basic knowledge about someone.

Pacifica Northwest: you guys figure out what you want to do. i'm going to bed.

 _Pacifica Northwest has left the group message_

Wendy Corduroy: that was weird

Gideon Gleeful: it was….interesting…

* * *

A loud slam hit the counter next to Wendy's feet and she suddenly jerked up, face to face with someone she was certainly not expecting.

"Hi! Wendy, right?" Mabel Pines beamed from across the counter. "I'm sorry if I scared you with the boxes." She did a similar little giggle to the one she had during their first encounter, making Wendy's heart dance.

"Mabel, hi." She tried to play it her usual cool self and it helped her calm down. "Not that it isn't great to see you, but what are you doing here? Looking for some "Magic Frog Eyeballs?" She read the container full of obviously plastic eyeballs next to her.

Mabel laughed again. "No, silly, I'm dropping off the new shirts for the Shack. That's what's in the boxes."

"Oh, do you work at the manufacture's shop or something?"

"I work here, you didn't know?" Mabel questioned. "Well, the Mystery Shack is family owned! My great-uncle Stan, Dipper, and I work here together. And our handyman, Soos, he's basically one of the family too."

Wendy's face burned bright red. She was her _co-worker_. Not only that, but her family owned her place of work. Fate either loved her or hated her. "Wow," Wendy mustered a cool chuckle. "I gotta say, I'm embarrassed that I had no idea."

Mabel gave another bright smile. "Oh don't be! It's not like the Mystery Shack is a huge sight for new-comers like yourself. I don't think I would have known about it if my family wasn't involved." Mabel's face turned a bit colder. "Besides, it's more a curse than a blessing to be associated with this place."

"Because of your brother?" Wendy put a hand over her mouth just after the sentence was uttered. "I-I'm sorry I didn't mean it like-"

Mabel smiled again, only slightly and Wendy worried if she had just ruined her chances. Along with the fact she didn't want to insult such a nice girl. "No, it's fine. People talk and it seems like Dipper is usually the name in everyone's mouths. I'm used to it." Mabel pulled herself up from leaning on the counter. "I should go, I'm meeting up with some friends." She began to turn away and Wendy felt utterly terrible. "Oh, Wendy?" She faced her again. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Please don't believe everything everyone says about my brother." Mabel said with pleading eyes. "He's…my best friend. He's a really sweet, good guy, he's just passionate about…weird stuff. It breaks my heart people think he's not good. I really want things to turn around for him."

Wendy saw the pain Mabel endured whenever someone degraded Dipper in that moment. The pain of seeing a loved one suffer and not being able to help. "I won't. If you say he's a good guy, I believe you."

Mabel smiled gently at Wendy. "Thank you." Mabel laughed loudly, seemingly turning around her mood. "Wow, I'm sorry for getting so serious like that, and we just met, you probably think I'm such a weirdo. I guess I feel like I can trust you already, Wendy."

Wendy blushed slightly and, for what felt like the hundredth time in this short meeting, tried to keep her cool. "You love your brother, nothing weird about that. I sure as hell know I love mine."

"You are too cool, Wendy." Mabel parted with this and seemed to flow out the door.

Wendy sighed and watched the door lovingly and thought about how whipped she was already.

"Uh, hi?" A voice said from the other side of the counter.

Wendy recognized the boy as _the_ Dipper Pines. The vital piece to her plan to get her girl. She felt like this already knew him, having talked about him so much in her few days here, but realized they had never been formally introduced.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Hi." Wendy greeted. "You're Dipper, right? I'm Wendy. I'm your new cashier."

The two shook hands. "Yeah, Stan told me something about a new employee. I'm surprised someone even applied."

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really one for hard work. This seemed easy." Wendy admitted.

Dipper smiled and Wendy thought about how much he really did look like Mabel. "You chose the right job. Not many people roll through here. Trust me, I'm usually the one in your chair."

"Oh, your sister doesn't work much?"

"She's more social than I am. Parties and friends and all that." Dipper trailed off. "Besides, I guess you can say I'm more into the whole idea behind the Mystery Shack. But you knew that already, didn't you?"

"I…uh…" Wendy stuttered, Dipper was more upfront than she thought he would be.

He chuckled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He rubbed the back of his head. "I'm aware what people say about me. I figured it would have gotten around to even a new kid like you."

Wendy considered lying to him, saying she didn't hear anything, but remembered Mabel could tell him at any point about their conversation from just moments ago. "I…have heard some things, yeah." Dipper nodded. "But, uh, I don't believe what everyone is saying. I know this is our first conversation but you have a sister like Mabel so I'm sure your just as good."

Dipper remained silent for a moment and smiled again. "Well, I don't know about _just_ as good, but I appreciate you saying so."

Just then, the door to the gift shop swung open revealing a familiar face to both Dipper and Wendy. "Helloooooooo, Mystery Shack!" Gideon greeted.

"Ugh." Dipper mumbled.

"Gideon." Wendy simply stated. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to see my favorite cashier at my favorite creepy, weird, and totally fake gift shop. Really, Pines, tell your uncle to step the game up."

"At least we have a shop, you failed psychic." Dipper rolled his eyes.

"We don't talk about that Pines. Besides, I was like nine, let it go." He glared. "So how goes….things, Wendy?" Gideon eyed Dipper.

"Wendy, you don't have to humor this idiot." Dipper said. "Is she your new object of affection after failed Mabel attempts?"

"Wendy's gay and we're friends, try again." Gideon snapped.

"You two are friends?" Dipper turned to face Wendy.

"He showed me around school my first day. He's a little weird, but I'm having fun with it." Wendy shrugged.

"A little weird?" Gideon repeated.

"You are really something." Dipper told Wendy. "Well, I guess it's good you aren't so affected by high school gossip. Even when you should be." Dipper's eyes darted to Gideon.

"Look who's talking, Mr. I've-been-suspended-three-times-for-putting-the-entire-student-body-in-danger!" Gideon growled.

"That's way too long of a last name!" Dipper face palmed. "I'm going, I can't stand to be around you for more than a couple of minutes."

"Aw, best friends forever, Dippy!" Gideon waved sarcastically.

"Bye Wendy." Dipper ignored Gideon and shut the door on his way out.

"I thought he would ever leave." Gideon sighed.

"It's his house." Wendy remarked. "By the way, I had no idea the Pines owned this place! Ugh, I was so embarrassed when I ran into Mabel today."

"How'd it go?"

Wendy thought back to the time. "Not as bad as you would think. I think she at least likes me as a person."

"Well, it's not you and Mabel we have to worry about anyway, it's-"

"Me and Dipper." A voice called from the door.

"You're late, Northwest." Gideon checked his watch.

"I'm a busy girl, and I had to make sure no one saw me come in here. I almost got caught by Dipper on his way out." She slumped down in a stool next to Wendy. "Why did you call me here?"

"I'm wondering the same thing." Wendy stated, she did enjoy the distraction from the otherwise boredom of work.

"Because it seems fairly obvious we need to have a more of a concrete plan set here. Pacifica," Gideon turned to her. "You don't have to tell us shit but you do need to do seduce Dipper, in any way possible. I think you need to apologize to him, since it seems like you did _something_ to him."

"You guys didn't say anything about apolo-apologi- I can't even say it!" Pacifica crossed her arms. She didn't feel the need to inform them of her previous half-assed apology to him.

"What did you expect? He was still going to fall for you after you did something bad to him?"

"Uh, yeah? It's happened plenty of times before." She flipped her hair.

"This is Dipper. You are gonna need to show him you can be sweet. Even though you aren't."

"Hey!" Pacifica yelled.

"He's not going to fall for the real you. So he will have to fall for the fake you." Gideon stated simply. "Fake Pacifica is the opposite of real Pacifica."

"So, ugly and boring?"

"I was thinking more nerdy and nice. Just…be interested in his weird habits, leave Mabel alone, and laugh at his dumb jokes. And apologize." Gideon demanded. Wendy was surprised at how much her new friend took charge. "And you," Wendy suddenly found herself the target. "Be prepared to ask Mabel out at any moment. Dipper's unpredictable and we can't have some other girl or guy showing you up when the news hits Mabel is able to date."

"Is she that sought after?" Wendy asked.

"You fell for her with one glance and you aren't exactly special." Pacifica piped up. "As weird as Mabel can be, she's cute and nice to everyone, so people are naturally drawn to her. Don't ask me why, I don't fucking get it."

"Unlike you who gets their suitors by being cold and demeaning." Gideon replied.

"It's not my fault guys love the chase." Pacifica smirked. "Are we done here?"

"Do you have a plan for getting Dipper?" Gideon questioned. "It's hard to trust you. No offense."

Pacifica rolled her eyes and groaned. "Gleeful, I'm pretty and not dumb okay? I know how to make a dweeb fall in love with me. Of course I have a plan." Pacifica picked up her purse and stood up. "I have some shopping to get to now. Meeting adjured." She abruptly turned and walked towards the door.

"You can't call meeting adjured when I called the meeting-hey!" Gideon shouted. "Are you at least going to tell us your plan!"

"Northwest secret, sorry!" Pacifica chuckled, shutting the door.

* * *

Pacifica Northwest stood in front of the Mystery Shack's gift shop door the next day with butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't place exactly why, but decided that the fear of losing her long standing queen bee reputation was probably causing the feeling.

She knew Dipper was beyond the door (thanks to Dipper's schedule leak via Wendy), sitting at the cash register, probably reading some dorky book. She looked down at her outfit for the third time today; pleated flannel mini skirt with tights and tan pumps and a simple white sweater. Something simple, something Dipper would like. And she figured if all else fails, she could bend and snap for the guy and at least put the idea in his head.

She decided it was time to get this over with and pushed open the door, the bell alarming Dipper and causing him to look straight at her. "Pacifica." was all he said.

"Dipper." She said back. She had to admit, pretending for Dipper seemed somewhat pointless, the guy was sharp. She had the feeling he would see right through her.

"What are you doing here?" She figured the question would be asked.

"Oh, I was in the neighborhood and figure, 'Hey, I'm in need of some…Eye of Newt, why don't I stop by the Mystery Shack?'" Pacifica joked and leaned against the counter.

"Ha. Ha." Dipper stated.

"But really, I do need something. And I think you are just the person to help me."

"That is?"

"Temporary memory loss powder. I know you have it." Pacifica said matter-of-factly. She remembered, ironically, Dipper also had a ton of the stuff on him during his hunts. She also knew he was weary with the stuff.

"I don't think I can give this to you. I have morals and you are…you know…evil." Dipper replied.

"You are just getting harsher and harsher, huh?" Pacifica sighed. "If it helps, I'm planning on using it on my dad when he catches me sneaking out. And I know how much you don't like my dad."

"Compelling. I'll still pass. Besides, the Mystery Shack doesn't sell it."

"The Dipper Shack does." Pacifica quipped. "I have an idea." Pacifica smirked, half because of what she was going to suggest and half because her plan was going smoothly so far. And if she knew Dipper, the rest would be cake. "We'll play for it."

"Play?" Dipper questioned, his eyebrow rose and Pacifica took that as a sign of interest.

"Space Gladiators 5." Pacifica smirked. "You even have the upper hand, since you're the one that owns it."

"What do I get if I win?" Dipper muttered. "The satisfaction I get beating you won't be enough."

"I can make you feel… _other_ …types of satisfied." Pacifica winked.

"No thanks." Dipper groaned. She remembered how much he would squirm at her flirting before.

"No fun." Pacifica sighed. "How about…I'll completely leave you alone. And Mabel. For….the entire school year." Pacifica's more rational and anxiety-prone side nudged at her, but the Northwest in her overpowered her fears. Northwests bet _big._

"Hm." Dipper hummed, itching his head in thought. "Okay, fine. You also can't shop here for the year."

"Oooooh noooo, what ever will I do." Pacifica rolled her eyes. "Then let's play. You should take your break now."

It didn't take long for Dipper to find the old game and set the system up on the TV in the living room. Pacifica noted the small changed since she was last here, back when her and Dipper were on good terms. The rug seemed to deepen a shade and one of the knobs on the TV was missing.

"What happened there?" She asked, pointing to it. "I'm sure Stan wasn't happy."

She swore she saw a smile come from him, but quickly faded away. "Mabel knocked it off while doing an impromptu gymnastics routine for Candy and Grenda. Let's play."

Pacifica knew she was doing this job for money and the blackmail, but his coldness still stung. They were friends. She didn't think she was faultless, but people grow apart, how is it her fault she wanted to branch out in a new school? "Okay…" Was all she said as he handed her the old controller she used to play with. Hearing the start-up music, holding the almost broken controller, and sitting on the ugly shag carpet of the Mystery Shack felt like a living in a flashback, sitting next to Dipper, laughing at anything for hours; she missed it. She couldn't help but feel relaxed even with her stakes.

"You got… _dumber_. Although, that doesn't surprise me seeing as who you spend all your time with now." Dipper perked up, a smirk on his face. Pacifica knew this as their regular trash talking while playing, at least, she decided to take it that way. Dipper probably was just being plain mean to her, but she played along anyway. "You would have never taken a bet like this before, seems all your socializing and partying has taken a toll on your brain."

"And you got even…shut-in-e-er." Okay, not her best.

Dipper left out a booming laugh. "Wow, good one." He chuckled as he started the game.

"Shut up." She barked, yet with a smile on her face. For a moment, it felt like nothing changed between them. Just two friends having a good time together. Like old times. They shared a light smile, one of reminiscence and longing.

The game left out a mechanical screech announcing the first round, and they snapped out of their trance. Dipper scowled at her before turning to look at the game again and the moment was gone as soon as it came.

The game echoed out a "fight!" and their characters were free to begin fighting. The two sprang into action, Pacifica thanked her muscle memory for remembering how to play and how to play good. However, Dipper was always a tough match. In Pacifica's first few playthroughs, she thought it was impossible to beat Dipper. He always seemed one step ahead and just when she thought she was going to win, he would take her down with a power move. Pacifica learned from this back in the day and still remembered it today. His classic tricks wouldn't work on her. She would not let them.

"I didn't get more shut-in-e-er." Dipper suddenly quipped. "People just got more cliquey."

"What are the odds of everyone changing over you changing? You're just going to blame the whole school for how you are?"

Dipper remained silent for a moment. "Whatever. _You_ got more cliquey."

"Always back to that, huh? I said I was sorry, there's nothing else I can do." Pacifica felt tense as her voice rose.

"It's what you didn't do then that matters."

"God, you need a lesson in forgiveness. Or at least a lesson in not being so goddamn hung up on shit that happened years ago!" Pacifica looked away for a brief moment to face him and instantly heard her character fall to the ground in defeat.

Dipper smirked and hummed. "1-0."

"You _fucking_ cheater." Pacifica whispered.

"Hey, we used to argue while playing before. Now it's cheating? You are so easily manipulated by mind games, it really is like you don't even know me."

Pacifica couldn't help but feel some truth in their conversation despite what Dipper said. She decided it was best not to bring up and possibly blow the situation up worse. "You got more sinister since we last talked. MY Dipper wouldn't have pulled a stunt like that."

"You left him behind, so did I. That's something we have in common."

Pacifica was the one to hit the next button this time, mostly because she didn't have a rebuttal for his argument. "Round 2" appeared in bold text as the announcer yelled out the word "fight!" once again.

"I have let that go, by the way. I just don't accept your apology or like you." Dipper started once again.

"No. No, we are not talking about this again." Pacifica exhaled.

"Why? Does it make you lose focus? I'm perfectly fine." She could see Dipper's smug look without even turning her head.

"No, it's pointless to talk with you about something you are in denial about. You are very obviously _not_ over anything about what happened between us, it's sad that you are trying to convince yourself you are. If you were over anything, you would be fucking smart and accept the business of me and _make money_ but instead you make me play this stupid game to get some fucking magic potion!" With the end of her sentence, Pacifica dodged Dipper's attack and countered right on time for a combo, knocking his player out.

Pacifica took her turn to smile smugly, not caring if he made him hate her more. She did love a good gloat, and she knew Dipper did too. "I mean, that's just the truth."

"Yeah. Whatever." That was all Dipper said before starting the third and final round. The regular announcer echoed through the silent room again.

Pacifica didn't start strong as she was regretting the outburst she had. Yes, it was the truth and she had been holding that in for a long time, but she could have just ruined her chances with him. Would winning this make him like her more or less?

"You're right." He piped up. "I'm not over it. In fact, seeing you isn't exactly pleasant for me."

"I've…noticed." She got a few hits on his player. They were an equal match.

"I'm hurt." He said quietly, however, she heard him loud and clear. "I still am."

"I…know." She replied in the same tone. "I'm sorry, Dipper. I am. Things have changed for me, but I'm still…trying to figure everything out. I feel at a crossroads."

"You always had things figured out." She could hear the smile in his voice. "Don't try to catch me off guard so you can win."

Pacifica looked to him right away. She set her controller down and put her hands up. "I'm being honest. Take me out if you want…I won't stop you. But, just a warning, after that year of not talking to you, I'm going to come back to do this again." She smiled lightly.

Dipper looked at her, then to the game. He moved quickly to the system and shut the game down without finishing. "Looks like this old game shut itself down. I guess that's a draw." He got up and went upstairs to the attic and returned with a small vile. "Your memory loss powder, that'll be $40."

"Jesus Christ that's-" Pacifica was about to finish that sentence with 'expensive' but opted to just giving him the money. Things had changed for her, but she wasn't ready to tell him how things had changed.

"Since this is a draw, you still can't come here for a year. But…I guess you can continue to talk to me, although no promises I'll reply."

"God, you sound like me." Pacifica laughed. "So…what now? Ice cream?"

"No, now you get the hell out of my house, I've been on this 15 minute break for 30 minutes and you are violating our agreement as we speak."

Pacifica stood up abruptly. "Yeah, yeah. Just don't call the cops. I'm goin'." She turned to face him once more. "Hey, good game."

* * *

a/n: thank you for reading!


End file.
